


Where Were You When Her World Stopped Spinning (he was at the end of it)

by Deejaymil



Series: A Picture's Worth [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Please Don't Hate Me, Prompt Fic, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil
Summary: His last words to her are impossible to forgive.





	Where Were You When Her World Stopped Spinning (he was at the end of it)

**Author's Note:**

> **[PROMPT REDACTED]**

It takes a heartbeat for her world to end.

It’s a lie, she realises, when the movies say that the world keeps spinning when something goes wrong. The world, for her, absolutely stops with the crack of the gun. She watches him fall. He’s not wearing his vest.

Of course, he’s not wearing his vest. When does he ever wear it?

And the world stops spinning; everything is silent.

 

Later, she’ll understand it’s shock. Shock and the temporary deafening effect of the gunfire in the enclosed space. Nothing as fanciful, or as world ending, as the sudden cessation of Earth’s orbit. At the time, she doesn’t understand that. There’s just the gun. The bang. The fall.

And there’s the job.

Because the job is always there, even if he isn’t, she doesn’t immediately go to him. First, she clears the room. Even deaf and stunned, she takes out the man who’s killed him, even if he’s not dead yet. She kicks the gun that helped away; she makes sure the cooling body isn’t hiding anything more. Then she makes sure the room is empty, calling for help as she goes.

_Agent down._

She hates those words.

 

He’s still alive. There’s blood pumping from his chest and, even though it’s useless, she tries to hold it in. With hands that are still stained with gunpowder residue, she presses down frantically and tries to keep his wonderful heart beating. For a moment, she thinks it’s helping. The flow slows. Then she realises; it’s not stopping because of anything she’s doing, he’s just running out of blood to lose.

“Don’t die,” she begs him. “Spencer, don’t die… I can’t lose you. I’m… I’m scared.”

He opens his eyes. He’s not dead yet.

He smiles.

And he says, “Hi Scared, I’m Dad,” and dies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Kill off a character in a heartbreakingly tragic way... to set up a terrible, terrible pun :3 Mood whiplash your reader with how terrible the pun is after the genuine tragedy (sorry everyone I still love you, and yeah it's technically a dad joke but... go with it)._


End file.
